the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifter War
History Destruction of Mighty Med On 2015, the superhero Roddiissius was injured in battle. He was taken to Mighty Med Hospital, where doctors Kaz and Oliver had to remove his powers to save him. Roddiissius was enraged by this, and turned into a villain. On June 11, 2015, He made his family of shapeshifters to destroy Mighty Med Hospital. The Shapeshifter War began. Formation of the Elite Force Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm were able to escape, and contacted Donald Davenport to help them find the villains who did this. However, Donald had a diffrent idea, to create a team of bionic heroes and superheroes. Bree and Chase Davenport met up with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar in Centium City on June 13 and the Elite Force was formed. The Rescue of Skylar Storm The team found out that the villains who did this were shapeshifters Roman and Riker, who was working for their father Roddiissius. When Kaz went out to find the shapeshifters, the team found him, and were ambushed by Roman and Riker. They then captured Skylar to ask her about the superheroes. Later, the team rescued Skylar, and froze Roman and Riker's black swarm, only for them to escape. Battle at the Community Park When the Elite Force created the superhero list to warn them about Roman and Riker, Skylar went to the Community Park to find her superhero friend Crossbow, and was accompanied by Oliver. Roman, however, was following them, and abushed them. Riker, disguised as Kaz, went to Mission Command looking for the list, only to be frozen by Bree and Chase. They and Kaz went to help Oliver, Skylar and Crossbow. Roman then made a deal with them, give him Riker and the list for Crossbow. Skylar agreed, but then Crossbow blasted it, then was killed by Roman. The list was safe. Attack on Centium City After Roman and Riker reported to Rodiissius that they failed to take the list, they started to spy on the Elite Force for many months to figure out their next move. In July 2016, Chase came home with Roddissius' daughter Reese, who was undercover as Chase's girlfriend. Meanwhile, the rest of the shapeshifters were attacking the people of Centium City. After the Elite Force went to stop them, Bree killed Rodissius, and Reese went to Mission Command and took the superhero list. When they learned about this, Chase declared war on the shapeshifters, only for the rest of the team to be captured. Battle of 128th Street Hours later, news of the attack was broadcasted on television and on the internet across the world. When Rhode Islanders Stewie and Brian Griffin found out about this, they gave themselves bionics and rushed to Centium City. They met up with Chase and used underground sewers to get to 128th street. Chase rescued the team and Stewie and Brian got the list. When Reese appeared, Chase couldn't bring himself to kill Reese, so Stewie dueled Reese and won, while Chase and Brian beat the remaining shapeshifters. Category:Wars